Irrésponsable
by Poivron-san
Summary: Quand un vague coup d'œil est jeté à la relation d'un Redmond flamboyant et d'un Violet à la mine sombre, le résultat peut sembler d'une logique imparable. [Fic en trois parties]
1. Chapter 1

Edgar Redmond, depuis son plus jeune âge, plaisait aux femmes autant qu'il prenait lui-même de plaisir à les charmer. Il trouvait en la personne de chacune d'elles une manière de passer du bon temps, quoique de façon éphémère.

Beaucoup de ses proches lui reprochaient ce rythme de vie volage, le premier étant sûrement Gregory Violet, qui, malgré des airs mystérieux et torturés, se souciait plus qu'aucun autre de la santé de son meilleur ami. Cette rengaine qu'Edgar aimait à qualifier de chef-d'œuvre le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et il ne prenait plus la peine de s'en cacher. A plusieurs reprises, il avait fait fuir une nouvelle amante du Redmond, et, étrangement, le blond ne s'en était jamais offensé. Au contraire, chaque départ lui conférait un petit rictus satisfait.

Si le Violet cherchait encore à comprendre cette docilité face à ses agissements, il ne pouvait honnêtement pas s'en plaindre. Il se doutait que derrière toutes ces actions, il y avait anguille sous roche, mais il aimait voir Edgar sourire. Il aimait voir Edgar. Et, dans un sens… Il aimait Edgar.

* * *

Un drabble (de plus de cent mots, oui, mais je ne suis pas archi-sûre de la définition de "drabble", et franchement, pour tout vous dire, j'ai plutôt la flemme d'aller chercher) tout bête, avec une fin niaise. Mais à une heure pareille, je crois que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Il aimait le voir vexé. Le voir contrarié, agacé, énervé, parfois même ulcéré. Il aimait cela tout particulièrement, car il était le seul remède existant à ses embrasements. Quelques mots, de petites caresses dans le dos par le plat de sa main, un sourire en coin, et tout était réglé. Edgar ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps, et ne se montrait jamais aussi retors avec lui qu'avec Herman ou Lawrence.

Ceci impliquant cela, le Redmond avait pour effet de rassurer le Violet par sa simple présence. Ses mimiques, ses répliques, atteignaient le cœur de Gregory d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qui expliquait sans doute le besoin continu que ressentait ce dernier de toujours avoir le blond à portée de vue.

De cette manière, ils se supportaient mutuellement et se complétaient mieux que personne. Gregory avait longtemps cherché à expliquer la nature de cette relation. Tout ce qu'il y avait trouvé était de l'amitié. Ou un amour à sens unique, tout au plus. Cette pensée fut fondée lorsqu'il se surprit, au bal du tournoi de cricket, à envier la jeune sœur de Bluer, à qui Edgar avait fait la grâce d'une danse.

Une danse entre deux hommes, s'était-il dit, s'imaginant à sa place, amer, Ridicule...

Et depuis ce jour-là, il cessa de compter sur Edgar.


	3. Chapter 3

Si Gregory allait mal, Edgar ne tardait jamais à le remarquer. Le Violet avait, lorsque son moral était au plus bas, une lueur désespérée, déçue, dans le regard, que le Redmond était le seul à percevoir. Quand Herman et Lawrence se concertaient tout bas, cherchant un moyen de lui venir en aide, Edgar était déjà en action et jouait au boutentrain pour capter un sourire de Gregory. Généralement, il y parvenait. Son stratagème n'avait échoué qu'une fois. Une fois, où, après-même plusieurs semaines, il s'était senti désemparé devant la résistance de son ami.

Il avait eu beau tenter chaque tour de son répertoire, du jonglage jusqu'à la magie, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs qui lui avait valu les quolibets des deux autres préfets, il sentait son courage le quitter jour après jour. A croire que le brun garderait cet air désintéressé pour le restant de ses jours. Néanmoins, il ne baissa pas les bras. S'armant de patience, il attendit de longues heures sans mot dire, simplement assis aux côtés du Violet, attendant que ce dernier se décide à lui adresser la parole. Et le Violet Wolf prit plaisir à faire durer ce petit manège.

Voir le Redmond aux aboies, désolé, et pourtant inconscient d'être la cause de ses propres malheurs, rendait Gregory étrangement euphorique. Il le menait bel-et-bien au doigt et à la baguette, sans que personne n'ose vraiment le faire remarquer. Il n'abusait pourtant pas de son influence. Il gardait le silence, impassible, lâchant de temps à autres de légers soupirs. Il avait compté avec l'exactitude d'un Sapphire Owl le nombre d'heures qu'il avait surmontées sans parler à Edgar. Cent soixante dix-huit. Y penser lui donnait des nausées. Le Redmond lui manquait cruellement.

Sur un coup de tête, il l'avait fui, s'était mis-en-tête de cesser de le fréquenter, et, aujourd'hui, le Scarlet Fox était le plus peiné d'entre eux. Il ignorait tout des raisons qui l'avaient ainsi poussé à l'esquiver. Aussi son anxiété se faisait plus grande encore, et non sans légitimité.

Sept jours plus tard, Gregory craqua. Il venait de regarder le Redmond du coin de l'œil, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment d'étude, au cours d'une soirée assez douce, et avait remarqué que de ses yeux tombaient en cascade une quantité peu commune de larmes. Pour premier réflexe, il eut l'envie de se détourner de son ami. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'intéresser à lui. Mais les remords le gagnèrent et il resta fixe, tourné vers le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque. Et quand cela fut fait, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Ses sanglots, qu'il avait su garder discrets jusqu'à maintenant, éclatèrent tout d'un coup, et obligèrent Gregory à la pitié.

Le brun glissa une main dans son dos et le caressa doucement, comme Edgar l'aurait fait avec lui s'il avait été à sa place. Sous ses doigts, il sentait trembler le corps du Redmond, et ne put s'empêcher de l'inviter à se laisser aller contre lui.

- J'ai cru que... renifla Edgar, mettant de côté toute trace de dignité, J'ai cru que tu me détestais... !

Avec un sourire attristé, le Violet répondit.

- Tu es sans doute la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Edgar...

Les doigts du Redmond se resserrèrent autour de la cape du Violet Wolf.

- Moi aussi, Gregory... ! J'ai eu si peur... Si peur que tu me haïsses, si peur que nous ne nous parlions plus, si peur que nos maisons respectives finissent rivales, comme Sapphire Owl et Green Lion... ! (Il enfonça pour de bon son visage au plus profond du cou de Gregory, arrachant un violant rougissement à ce dernier) J'ai eu peur de te perdre... Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela ? Que t'avais-je bien fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? A mes yeux, il était la pire des tortures, et tu semblais le savoir pour en avoir aussi longuement profité... !

Gregory n'avait plus rien à perdre. S'il avait une déclaration à faire, c'était maintenant qu'il devait se lancer, après quoi il définitivement trop tard. Il soupira et lâcha.

- Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis longtemps. Te voir danser avec la sœur de Lawrence m'a fait le réaliser, mais cela avait déjà duré de longs mois. Si j'ai cessé de te parler, c'est que j'étais jaloux, aussi, pour cela, je te prie de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je ne crois pas avoir la moindre chance avec toi, sache-le. Je te dis cela pour que tu réalises l'état des choses, et que tu ne viennes pas t'en plaindre par la suite...

Edgar battit de ses cils rendus encore davantage brillants par les larmes, intégrant doucement chacune des paroles de son ami. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, quand l'information sembla avoir atteint son cerveau, il ne se retira pas mais finit par jurer.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Gregory...

- Je ne te demande rien en retour de mes sentiments, réitéra Gregory.

- Comment as-tu su le garder si longtemps pour toi... ? balbutia Edgar, rendu aussi rouge que la jacket de son uniforme.

- Ma capuche m'a été d'un grand secours, à certains instants, avoua le Violet, la tirant justement autant que possible par-dessus sa chevelure corbeau.

Dans un mouvement affectif, le Redmond la balaya vers l'arrière pour s'assurer d'une chose. Et il s'avéra qu'il eut raison. Le visage de Gregory était écarlate, ses yeux fermés, et ses lèvres pincées. Bien qu'il veuille jouer le ton de l'indifférence, il semblait s'intéresser de très près à la réaction d'Edgar, et il n'avait jamais été dans les plans de ce dernier de le laisser ainsi sur sa faim. Observant en lui-même qu'il avait enfin le dessus sur la conversation, il fit le premier pas. Et beaucoup d'autres après cela, aidé de Gregory.

Ils auraient pu, à eux-deux, établir une route entre Paris et Londres. Leurs voyages furent d'ailleurs nombreux, pour la soif artistique de l'un ou le petit plaisir de l'autre. Suite à cette soirée pour le moins fructueuse au profit des deux jeunes hommes, ils ne se séparèrent plus jamais. Edgar retrouva son sourire étincelant, Gregory sa cape et autres apparats excentriques que le Redmond lui achetait en quantités massives, et plus jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne les surprit à plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Entendre Edgar conter l'histoire de cette manière arrachait toujours un sourire moqueur à Gregory. S'il en avait été le narrateur, elle aurait été plus sanglante, et les remarques plus tranchantes. Néanmoins, un détail restait identique aux deux versions, chose que Gregory et Edgar faisaient toujours remarquer avec fierté.

La flamme de passion animant leur regard respectif, toujours doublée d'une parfaite retranscription des dialogues, se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, si bien qu'il suffisait de leur prêter un rapide coup d'œil pour deviner de quoi ils conversaient.

Et cela, à leurs yeux, étaient encore une preuve de leur complémentarité parfaite et de l'intérêt mutuel qu'ils se portaient.

* * *

Bon, finalement, j'ai soutenu le drabble sur les deux premières parties, mais il a définitivement disparu dans la dernière. Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ça, tout simplement, ou alors je ferai un effort et j'en écrierai une version drabble, en bonne-et-due-forme, pour résumer plus brièvement ce que j'ai écrit dans celle-ci, et pour en revenir à la forme initiale de cette courte fic. Sur ce !


End file.
